Lost and Found
by Jonathan 81
Summary: On a late night patorl, Xander gets caught into something that he never felt possible. Slight BX. Chapter 10 up. Multicrossover. Phoenixverse. Enjoy. RR.
1. Chapter 1

Title:Lost and Found

Author:White Werewolf

Rating:M

Chapter:1

Category:Buffy/Xander. Just like before. Some, but not allot. I'm taking this relationship very slowly to romance. Realistic if possible, and not forced.

Summery:During a late night patrol, Xander gets caught into something he never thought possible.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything. Nothing. Ziltch. Nada. Zip-a-dee-dah! If you want to see what I do own, go to the site I designed for this series.

Spoilers:Anything post "Becoming Part 2"

Author Notes:This continues the Phoenixverse. I just finished the trilogy, and now the series can begin. Yay!

Crossovers:

Buffy: the Vampire Slayer

Hercules: the Legendary Journeys

Quantum Leap

And one big crossover, but I don't want to give it away. You'll find out soon enough, but telling you now will take away the surprise.

And a few others…

-----

A tall man found a seat on a crowed subway and sat down. His face featured lines of exhaustion. It had been a long day, and all he wanted to do was go home.

He scanned the car and saw another man approach him.

"Shit," the tall man said under his breath.

The man that approached him sat down next to him, and grinned, "You're him, aren't you?"

The tall man said in confusion, "Excuse me?

"The guy. The scientist. I saw you on TV." He then leaned forward, "I believed you."

A moment passed.

He smiled and gestured his hands in circular manner. "Roar."

The tall man shook his head. "I was misquoted. I was merely speculating on the evolutionary scenario of a lost world. I never said I was in such a place."

--------

Xander groaned as he awoke from the couch. Since he returned back from Stargate Command, Joyce wouldn't allow him to go home. He could tell that she remembered their private conversation from two months ago. My god. Has it been that long?

They've been home from their adventure just after seven weeks. At the moment, they were just finishing up their eight…so two months is the right amount of time.

He sat himself down and scanned the dark room. Only one light was on to allow easy navigation within the house without waking anybody from hitting a wall or something.

Taking a glance at the clock, he noted it was only 2 o'clock in the morning. Standing up, he headed for the kitchen to get a glass of water.

The original plan was for him to move in with the Rosenbergs, but because of the closeness that developed between him and the Williamses, plans were switched to have him move in with them when they got a house. But, before he moved in with them, he was pleaded by Buffy to let him stay at their house. Buffy didn't want to separate from him.

He smirked. She couldn't resist the Harris charm.

Truth be told, he actually preferred to live with Buffy and Joyce at the moment. During the summer, he and Buffy really gotten close, and he was used to hanging around with her. And she kept her word. She told Giles that everyone was going to train with them. She didn't want another death in Sunnydale that was someone close to her.

Today had been their fourth day of training, and Xander was already making progress. He was already ahead of so many thanks to the fact that he did train with Buffy in his apartment and at the SGC.

Everyone was home now. Faith and Ash were currently guest living with Wesley, much to Ash's digression, but he did it because of his niece.

Gabrielle and Joxer were actually in talks to move to Sunnydale rather than stay with Hercules in Los Angeles. Being with him was something they'd enjoy, but they didn't want anything to do with the celebrity life. Xander thought they were going to try and move into Angel's old mansion.

And Aphrodite?

She was off with Hepheastus. Still bouncing between Hercules, Joxer, Gabrielle, and Xander. So much so, she was made an official Scrappy member.

He reached the kitchen only to find Buffy already sitting down at the table. She looked up at him, and asked, "Couldn't sleep?"

Xander shook his head as he approached the cabinet. "Nah. Sleep's overrated."

She rolled her eyes as he reached the table a short time later with a glass of water. "Xan, sleep's important. I only need less amount of sleep because I'm the Slayer."

He smiled, "Well, after this summer, Buff. My body has come accustomed to less sleep. Y'know."

Buffy nodded, "I know, Xan." Letting a moment pause, she asked, "Do you feel any different? Since we've been back I mean."

He nodded, "Yeah, I do. But, take a look at what we went through. Going into outer space. Fighting a goa'uld. Rescuing Faith. Killing her evil twin. Both of us…"

She cut him off, "Dying. I know, Xan. I died at the Master's cave, you died by a ghost who had some pent up romantic feelings for me from a previous slay."

Xander smirked, "See. You're supernatural attraction continues. First it was."

Buffy glared at him, "Don't start, Xan. Just because I had my share doesn't mean you haven't either. Want me to bring up our substitute biology teacher?"

He held his hands up palm side out, "Fair enough."

She grinned, "Good. Anyway, we both need to find the normal one."

Xander smirked, "Or not so normal one."

Buffy stood up. "Well, I'm done. No more vampires. No ghosts. No nothing."

Xander finished his water and stood up as well. "Good for you. Just don't forget I'm here for you."

Of course she didn't take it the way he meant. But still, in a good manner of speaking. "I'll never forget that."

She grabbed his glass, "Want another?" With his head nod, she went back to the sink. Xander sat down in his chair. "How's the house hunt?"

"Ash said he's close to a deal. Should be a few days. Then I'll be gone from your house, and you can go around skipping in your underwear."

Her eyes widened and she glared at him, "Xander."

He grinned, "Kidding, Buff. Kidding."

She couldn't help but calm down with his smile. "I know, Xan."

Taking her seat back, she gave him his glass, "Well, you have your house coming. We have school to try and get back into."

"It'll happen, Buffy. Snyder can't deny us education." When he realized what he said, he countered, "There's something I never thought I say."

She agreed, "Never thought you say that either. But, you're right."

"Wait to your mom gets to interrogate him."

Buffy sighed, "But it won't happen for another month. Who knew that rat was busy during the summer?"

He grinned, "What do you think he was going to do? Go out in the sun? That's totally against his nature."

She giggled, "Yeah, a vamp won't even go near him. You know how much they hate vermin in their blood."

And in response, he laughed too.

---

A knock on the door was sounded. It shortly opened to see a man in a black suit.

"Whom should I tell Mr. Hammond is calling?"

"Ian Malcolm."

The door opened further and a dog came yipping by. It ran toward Marlcolm, growling. The scientist batted away the dog, and it left whining.

"Not an animal lover?"

He answered, "Not really."

The two of them headed down the hall when a man came in front of them. "Ah, Dr. Malcolm. How are you? Going to chat things up with my uncle?

Malcolm said, "Do me a favor. Don't pretend for a second that you and I don't know the truth. You can convince Time Magazine and the Skeptical Inquirer of whatever you want, but I was there."

Peter Ludlow said to him, "You signed a non-disclosure agreement before you went to the island that expressly forbade you from discussing anything you saw. You violated that agreement."

Malcolm clarified, "You cost me my livelihood. That on which I relied to support my children."

"If your university felt you were causing it embarrassment by selling wild stories to Hard Copy, I hardly see how I am to--."

He cut him off, "I didn't tell anything, I told the truth."

"Your version of it."

Malcolm shook his head, "There are no versions of the truth! This isn't a corporate maneuver, it's my life."

"We made a generous compensatory offer for your injuries."

"It was a payoff and an insult. InGen never--"

"InGen is my livelihood," Peter said in his defense. "And I will jealously defend its interests. People will know what I want t hem to know when I want them to know it."

A moment passed.

"Don't forget that."

Seeing Peter walk past him, he and the butler continued to Mr. Hammond's room. The two then entered a room and saw two people. One he recognized from years past, the other man was in army fatigues.

Medical equipment has been disguised as well as possible among he furniture and flowers, but the sheer abundance of it means that whatever has stricken him is going to win this battle.

"Ian! Don't linger in the doorway like an ingénue, Come in. Come in!"

As the scientist walked inside, the elder man gestured to the other man, "Ian, meet my much younger cousin, George."

The man in question outstretched his hand. "Dr. Malcolm, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is General George Hammond."

Ian shook his hand. "Pleasure's all mine."

George's cousin said. "It's good to see you. It really is. How's the leg?"

He said, "Resentful."

George said, "My cousin tells me that you had quite the run in. What was it? Velociraptor?"

He shook his head, "Tyrannosaurus, actually."

He couldn't help but smirk, "Who'd know that being such a dreamer?"

"George, don't start. We've been through this too much. We know all about it. I'm the dreamer and you're the realist. I'm sitting here on my deathbed, and you're…"

His head sank, "Sorry, John. Old habbits die hard. I was merely saying it was hard to believe. But you did it. You brought your dream to life." (Only if you knew how much of a dreamer I've become,) he thought sadly.

Ian added, "But his dream was stolen from other scientists. Nothing he did was on his own hard work, and now he's taken credit for other peoples' work."

The elder man said, "When you have a lot of time to think, it's funny who you remember. It's the people who challenged you. It is the quality of our opponents that gives our accomplishments meaning. I never told you how sorry I was about what happened after we returned."

Malcolm saw the emotion the man was holding, and gave his anger some straining.

"I don't know you…weren't well." Ian supplied.

John added, "It's the lawyers. The lawyers are finally killing me."

George said, "They do have motives."

Ian asked, "Why did you want to see me? Your message said it was urgent."

He admitted, "And I was wrong. There! Did you ever think you'd hear me say that? Specifically wrong. Instead of observing those animals, I tried to control them. I squandered an opportunity and we still have near next to nothing about their lives. Not their lives as man would have them, behind electrical fences, but in their natural habitat, the impossible dream of any paleontologist. I could have had it, but I let it slip away."

A moment passed.

"Thank god for site B."

"Site B?" Malcolm asked.

George nodded, "Apparently my cousin had two islands. One was Isla Norbla, which was the park. Isla Sorna was the factory." He glanced over at his cousin, "And the only reason why the military hasn't tried to do anything is because we agree to let these animals live on their own. That and what he's doing doesn't follow my jurisdiction."

Ian remembered, "But they're lysine deficient? They should've died within a few weeks."

John countered, "Just as you said five years earlier, 'life will find a way.' And they did. They've been living there, undisturbed for quite some time. But because of a family who vacationed there, their daughter got attacked by compys." He noted the look on his face, "Don't worry. She wasn't killed, just injured. It forced InGen to look at the matter again. And now, they're forcing me out of the company, and taking my nephew in its place. The only way to protect that island now is to get photographic records of their existence. Then it can become a sanctuary for these animals.

"I only need four people."

George interrupted, "John, I seriously hope that you rethink this. You already made some mistakes. Don't make any more."

John looked at him, "George, I'm not making any of the same mistakes."

Ian shook his, "No, you're making bigger ones."

"John, you're sending four people. Three of which don't know what you're sending them into the unknown. Just rethink this."

"They all know where they're going. There's Eddie Carr—a technician weaponry expert, Nick Van Owen—a wildlife photographer...and then there's..."

Ian immediately gave a look. He knew there's someone who John was holding back "Who's the other one?"

He glanced at the mathematician, "Now, Ian. She wanted this."

He glared at her, "Who?"

"Dr. Harding is already on the island."

"What? No. No. No. John, you sent my girlfriend to the island? So, to make sure that I come along, you bring my girlfriend into this?"

John said, "Ian..."

He came forward, "You're mission suddenly became a rescue mission. Now, where's a satellite phone?"

---

Xander and Buffy headed back to their destined sleeping positions. Smiling, Xander went back to the couch and sat down. Bringing his head to a pillow that was resting and waiting for him, he waited for sleep to overcome, feeling better from the previous conversation.

Fifteen minutes passed, and nothing happened. He rolled around on the couch, but didn't find it any more comfortable. Sighing, he pulled himself into a sitting position and looked at the clock. It was now 3. He still couldn't get to sleep, so he thought maybe a quick patrol would help clear his mind.

Climbing to the floor, he pushed his hand through the dust covers and pulled out his sword. Placing a belt that he bought around his waist, he attached his weapon through the sheath. He wanted to get Buffy involved, but realized she saw already asleep. He didn't want to wake her up if he didn't have to. After all, it was just a quick patrol, and plus his sword would easily slay any vampire. That was what made organium special. It didn't have to be just for goa'ulds, but for any animal that was based on symbiosis.

Opening the drawer, he did bring his cellphone. Just in case. And, he took a sticky note paper and left a short message.

'Went for quick patrol. Didn't want to wake you.

-X.'

Leaving it by the phone, he headed out the door and to the cemeteries.

---

Xander gave his weapon now in stake form a twirl. One thing he started to do was able to turn the Bane of Possession from stake to sword to stake more easily then before. While he used the stake at the moment, he found the sword much better to handle. Although, at this moment, having it stake form meant it was more compact and easier to hide within his jacket.

He continued to walk through the cemetery, keeping his eyes alert. Xander already completed a brief patrol and was starting to get a little tired. That of course was the reason why he wanted to patrol tonight anyway. The young man decided to give the cemetery a once more look over, and then go back to Buffy's house.

His eyes widened when he spotted a truck with its lights blaring. Kneeling down beside a tombstone, he noticed a number of people were bringing in some kind of supplies. Very technological equipment. "Why are they out this late at night?" He said bitterly to himself. Xander continued to gaze at them.

He then turned a little to the left and noticed a small horde of five vampires. "Shit," he cursed.

This led him to have two choices. One, he could call Buffy up and wait for her to join him in small battle. Or, two, he could take care of it himself. Considering he did have some training sessions with Buffy recently, and some skill remembered from Major Kawalsky, he knew what he had to do. Waiting for Buffy would take too long, and these people working by the truck only had a few minutes before they'd become snackfood.

"Dammit," Xander said. "And I was about to go get some sleep."

Taking a breath, he sprinted toward the truck. During his run, he turned his stake back into a sword and launched himself at the vampires. "Over here, Overbites!"

----

"Maurice!"

The head vampire turned to look at his comrade, "What is it, Hank?"

Hank said, "It's that Slayer's friend! That must mean she's close."

Maurice snarled, "It's means one of two things, Hank. He's either a genius or completely insane."

"What do we do?" Karl asked.

"We can't risk this buffet just ahead. Quickly kill the boy, and then we'll go get the main dish." Maurice told his gang.

"Over here, Overbites!"

The five vampires charged the young man. "Skin him if you have to!" Maurice called out.

Xander grunted, "Interesting choice of words." He then withdrew his stake, which already successfully changed into the sword version.

"Fancy weapon," Hollered Karl.

He grinned, "Only a better way to cut you with, my dear." Xander then did a foot sweep knocking the vampire on his back. Springing to his feet, he jammed the sharp edge of the sword into his heart. The vampire crumbled immediately.

"Karl!"

Xander grinned, and decided to use a phrase from his friend. "Come get some."

The remaining four vampires glared at the human. "Why did you have to do something like that?" Hank asked as he charged him.

Xander shrugged, "Comes with the job."

"So is this!" Another one yelled as he kicked Xander to the ground.

He grunted in pain as he soon felt his legs being grabbed and flinging him toward the truck. "Dammit."

Feeling a wave of pain rush over him, Xander rolled to his side and got back to his feet. Quickly turning his sword into a stake he jammed it into another vampire.

He smirked, "Looks like you lose another friend."

"Ah, that was just Leon." Maurice said. "Weakling of the group."

The young man rubbed his chin, "So you say."

The three vampires shortly walked toward him. "You killed Karl and Leon," Hank summed up. "Killing the three of us isn't going to be so easy."

He chuckled, "Could give it a try. My odds are getting better."

"Want to make a bet?" The one vampire known as Seth.

Xander shook his head, "Don't make bets with demons. I don't have any cats to spare."

Maurice smiled wickedly, "Too bad. We'll be willing to use you as an exception."

He scoffed, "And that's because why?"

"Because," Seth said with certainty. "We got reinforcements."

All of a sudden ten more vampires showed up.

Xander sighed.

"This isn't going to be fun."

----------

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title:Lost and Found

Author:White Werewolf

Rating:M

Chapter:2

Category:Buffy/Xander. Just like before. Some, but not allot. I'm taking this relationship very slowly to romance. Realistic if possible, and not forced.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything. Nothing. Ziltch. Nada. Zip-a-dee-dah! If you want to see what I do own, go to the site I designed for this series.

Spoilers:Anything post "Becoming Part 2"

Author Notes:This continues the Phoenixverse. I just finished the trilogy, and now the series can begin. Yay!

Crossovers:

Buffy: the Vampire Slayer

Hercules: the Legendary Journeys

Quantum Leap

And one big crossover, but I don't want to give it away. You'll find out soon enough, but telling you now will take away the surprise.

And a few others…

-----

A balding slightly older that middle-aged man sat at a table in the middle of an African café/bar in Mombassa.

He placed his fedora slightly over his eyes to keep them shaded from the afternoon soon from hitting his forehead. To his right and left were obnoxious Americans who were more than likely on safari.

They didn't concern him though at the moment. The only thing that he wanted to focus on was his lunch, and read his book.

A sudden aroma enters his position. His brow leached forward, and sniffed the air. A smile crosses his lips realizing who it was.

"Arjay?"

He then turned around and spotted a wiry East Indina in his late forties. He stood behind the balding man, trying to sneak up.

The man grinned, "How did you know?"

Roland Tembo tapped his noise. "That cheap aftershave I send you every Christmas, you actually wear it. I'm touched. Sit down, sit down, what brings you to Mombassa?"

Arjay grinned, "You. Tell me, Roland, when was the last time you answered your phone?"

He shrugged, "Last time I plugged it in, I suppose. Why?"

Behind them, the group of tourists, all men, laughed incredibly loud. One of them, who appeared to be the most obnoxious, berated a waitress.

"I got a call from a gentleman who's going to Costa Rica, or thereabouts. If he's believed, it's a most, uh, unique expedition. And very well-funded."

He chuckled, "I'm a very well-funded old sun of a bitch. You go."

Still, the outside man bellowed and attacked the waitress. Roland looked at him, and was getting annoyed…a little.

"But alone?" Arjay asked surprised. "We always had great success together, you and I."

Roland sighed, "Just a little bit _too_ much, I think."

He questioned, "How do you mean?"

Roland answered, "A true hunter doesn't mind if the animal wins. If it escapes. But there weren't enough escapes from and me, Arjay. I've decided to spend a bit less in the company of death. Maybe I just feel too close to it my—"

The now quarreling man behind him pawed the waitress' ass. Roland shook his head, and got out of his chair within a moment.

"Excuse me," he said to his friend.

Roland walked over to the tourist, and said something to the waitress in her dialect. She walked away, leaving them. He stared at the man.

"You sir, are no gentleman."

The tourist grunted, "Is that supposed to be an insult?"

"I can think of no greater."

The man then looked at his friends and they shared a laugh.

"Buzz off, you silly old bastard."

"What do I have to do to pick a fight with you, bring your mother into it?"

"Are you kidding? I could take you with one arm tied down?"

Roland smiled, "Really?"

---

"I mean my arm."

Roland took his free hand and punched him squarely in the jaw. The tourist reeled over, stunned. Enraged, he lunched back at the elder man, swinging both arms.

He bobbed his attacks, neatly ducked both hits. As the man turned around, Roland hit him straight in the face. The tourist spun around and hit the floor, face first.

A cloud of dust erupted from the vibration.

A rousing cheer was sounded from the crowd.

Seeing that he wouldn't get back to his feet, Roland turned back to his friend and untied his arm.

"Sorry. We were saying?"

Behind him, the tourist's friends helped him up and carry him away.

"You broke that idiot's jaw for no reason other than your boredom. Tell me the truth, Roland. Aren't you even interested in knowing his expedition quarry?"

Roland said, "Arjay, go on up to my ranch, take a look around the trophy room, and tell me what kind of quarry you think could _possibly_ be of _any_ interest to me."

Arjay just smiled.

---

Xander watched as he took a count of the vampires in front of him.

"Dammit."

He shook his head, "Why'd it have to be thirteen?"

Xander knew he couldn't last. Especially all by himself. There was no way he was going to get away from this.

Alive.

He hoped maybe he could get out of here in one piece, but didn't think that was an answer.

And the started to charge. He needed help, and needed to get out of there. Turning to his left, he spotted the truck pulling off. Or about to anyway. Taking a deep breath, he sprinted for it.

He charged for the vehicle with every ounce of strength. "Where's a skateboard when you need one?"

Xander soon felt his arm being grabbed, and before he knew it, he soured through the air.

BANG

A sudden wave of dizziness hit him as he soon landed on something stationary. Looking around him, he found himself on the truck. And the vampires were disappearing from sight as the truck headed for the horizon.

"I hope they don't mind a hitchhiker for a bit."

And jumping off wasn't an answer. That is he didn't want to die. Well, maybe not die, but seriously get hurt.

Xander placed his hand in his pocket to pull out his cellphone. But as soon as he did, he didn't feel it. "No."

With urgency, he went into his other pocket hoping beyond anything that his phone was there.

"No."

Nothing.

His mind then went back to the encounter with the vampires and realized he must of lost it during the fight. If he wanted to get it back now, it was going to have to wait till morning. Lucky for him, he checked his watch. It read 4:15. Daybreak was soon, and that was good.

"Looking for this?"

Xander immediately turned around and soon spotted two hands holding onto the edge of the truck.

His eyes widened, "How?"

The vampire grinned as he got to his feet. Taking the cellphone he picked up in his hand. "Picked it up when it fell out of your pocket." Bringing his hand together, he crumbled it. Then threw it off the truck.

"And you?"

The vampire growled, "You think there were only 13 of us? Boy, did you forget to check the other side of the truck? I was already onboard before it drove off."

Xander groaned. "This can't be good."

Going back to his sheath, he pulled out his sword. "Well, I guess this is what we do now?"

The demon cackled, "Pretty much."

He lunged forward and dove atop the young man forcing him to hit the back of a box. Feeling his back to the ground, he got back to his feet and did a quick hand twirl.

The sword soon changed to a stake. He went for the vamp's chest and pinned him to the ground. "Look who fell and can't get up?"

The vampire looked at him, his eyes burning strait forward into the humans, "You're in no position to make those kind of lame ass jokes."

Xander grunted, "They're not lame. They're just not understood."

The demon pushed him off of him and threw him against the wall of the truck. "Keep telling yourself that."

Xander groaned as he got back to his feet. "Do I always have to hit something hard?"

The vampire glanced at the ground and picked up a crowbar. "You're really annoying." He went over to him and raised his arm that held the crowbar. "So much so, that I don't want to hear your stupid voice before I kill you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You vamps talk too much." Xander said to the approaching animated corpse. Xander tightened his grasp on his stake and shoved it forward, just as the vampire started to lower his crowbar.

At almost the exact moment, the end of the organium blade hit its mark as the steel knocked Xander's on the side of his head.

In the next moment, the vampire dusted and Xander was knocked out from the impact of the crowbar forcing him to fall to his right. And due to his position among the wall of the truck, he fell into an open crate that was left open from the people who brought in the crates prior to Xander and the vampire's fight.

---

"I'm not fully supplied. I haven't field-tested any of this."

Malcolm interrupted him, "What's the point of giving her a satellite phone if it doesn't work?"

"Could be anything—solar flares, satellite out of synch."

He reasoned, "Maybe she doesn't know how to use it?"

Eddie Carr questioned, "What, are you kidding? She's faxed me refinements on 50 of the plans for this stuff." When he heard Ian hitting the phone, he turned to him, "Ow, ow, ow. Don't do that. You gotta baby it a bit. You gotta love it."

"I'll love it when it works."

"Thanks for the two-minute warning, Eddie."

Eddie gestured to the new man who looked like he was in his late 20s. "Nick Van Owen."

Nick looked at Eddie as he said, "This is Ian Malcolm. Nick's our field photographer."

Ian grinned, "How do you do?"

"Ian's our…Ian."

"What's your background? Wildlife photography?"

Nick answered, "Wildlife, combat, you name it. When I was with Nightline, I was in Rwanda, Chechnya, all over Bosnia. Do some volunteer work with Greenpeace once in a while."

Ian asked, "Greenpeace? What drew you there?"

Nick smiled, "Women. Eighty percent female, Greenpeace."

Ian nodded, "Noble."

"Yeah, well, noble was last year. This year I'm getting paid. Hammond's check cleared, or I wouldn't be going on this wild goose chase."

The scientist said to the photographer as headed toward the trailer, "Where you're going is the only place in the world where the geese chase you."

"Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad!"

Malcolm turned around to see a small black child running toward him. As soon as she reached him, she threw herself into his arms, "Kelly, my honey."

When they released he asked, "When you get here?"

The 12-year-old replied, "The taxi just dropped me off. Sorry I was a little late."

He said, "Sweetie, that's okay. Now, listen. I gotta tell you, us, something. I gottta talk to you."

---

Buffy walked down the steps early that morning. Feeling actually pretty good after the conversation she had with Xander. Her times with Xander were always something she enjoyed.

These past two months were insane, and he knew it. They bonded. He was the closest person she had that wasn't a boyfriend or family member. Xander and her just seemed to click lately.

Although, last night did seem a little off. Maybe because it was really the first time they actually tried to talk since they got home. In a way, it was probably because they were starting to drift back to their old habits.

Sunnydale was her home, her family, and her friendships. It was only natural for people to resort back to familiarity. Nobody liked change. But she didn't want that. She didn't want to become what she once was.

And after her meeting with Alex, she was determined to not resort to her former self. She liked who she was, but she also didn't like what she was. And after going through that dimension where she was a skinny vampire who was dating Spike scared the crap out of her. She would go against everything to resort to that.

To make sure that never happened, she followed what she gained from Alex and actually what she gained from Gunn. She made sure that all her friends were trained. Xander and Oz were willing to put the time in. Willow tried. She really did. But fighting wasn't what she wanted to do with the group. Buffy could understand that. So, to make sure that Willow was okay with things, Buffy made a vow to herself that she wouldn't neglect her.

Just because she was hanging around more with Xander, she was determined to spend time with her. She owed her, her mom, Giles, and everyone else understanding. Through Xander, she knew that her mom cried some nights. And she hated that. She hated that her mom was feeling pain because of the life Buffy led. It wasn't her choice, and her mom knew that. But, that wasn't a suitable response.

So, she was determined to spend time with them and not let her slayer duties take over her life. She was a human girl, a girl that deserved to have a normal life. Although, she knew that would never truly come to pass, she wanted to make the most of it, and do everything in her power to keep the person of Buffy Summers alive, and allow the slayer to only be a part of her. And not the whole package.

"Morning, Xand." She said as she reached the bottom of the steps.

There was no answer.

"Xander?"

No answer.

Maybe he went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. He did that quite a bit actually. Throughout LA and even in the SGC, the two had breakfast all the time together. They enjoyed it, and was one of the best parts of the day.

She walked through the doors, and there was nothing. Buffy scratched the back of her head, "Where is he?"

Buffy returned to the couch and saw a note by the phone. Reading it, she relaxed a little.

But then looked at the clock. 8 o'clock. He should've been back by now.

Picking up the phone, she dialed his cell number.

No answer.

A wave of worry washed over her. She didn't like this. She couldn't lose Xander. He was too important to her, and she knew that.

She ran upstairs and knocked on her mother's door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Buffy poked her head in, "Mom, have you seen Xander?"

She shook her head, "Isn't he asleep on the couch?"

"He left a note that he went on patrol halfway through the night. He never returned."

Joyce walked over to her, and could feel the tension in her voice. "Honey, I'm sure he's alright."

Buffy said, "No. I don't like this. I called his cell, and he didn't answer. He always has his cell on. Even if he was with Faith, Ash, Willow, or Giles, he'd have his cell on. This isn't like him."

Her eyes started to moisten, "I can't lose him, Mom. I just can't. He's my Xander."

Joyce immediately pulled her daughter into a hug. "Before you get hysterical, why don't you call your friends? Maybe he went there after that patrol because he was closer to their house then ours. He was probably tired and just wanted to get some sleep. Just go check with Willow, Faith, and the others."

Buffy nodded to her mother. "Alright. Maybe I'm worrying over nothing."

She pulled out of their hug. "I'm sure. Go call your friends."

"Thanks, Mom. I needed that."

She grinned, "Anytime."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Buffy then went to her room to call her friends leaving a concerned mother to herself.

----

"Are the trucks here yet?"

Eddie answered, "Yeah, they just arrived. The guys are going to go check it out and bring them to the boat. Once we got them loaded we're good to go."

Ian nodded, "Good."

Nick asked, "Everything go okay with Kelly?"

Malcolm sighed, "As good as it can go right now. She's waiting outside for Karen." Looking back to the opening of the warehouse. "I hate doing this to her, but there's no way I want her to go to that island."

Eddie reminded him, "You're a father. Comes with the 'turf."

Ian said slowly, "Just tell her that. And you'll understand how I feel. Come on, we gotta get packed and then rescue Sarah."

------------------

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title:Lost and Found

Author:White Werewolf

Rating:M

Chapter:3

Category:Buffy/Xander. Just like before. Some, but not allot. I'm taking this relationship very slowly to romance. Realistic if possible, and not forced.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything. Nothing. Ziltch. Nada. Zip-a-dee-dah! If you want to see what I do own, go to the site I designed for this series.

Spoilers:Anything post "Becoming Part 2"

Author Notes:This continues the Phoenixverse. I just finished the trilogy, and now the series can begin. Yay!

Crossovers:

Buffy: the Vampire Slayer

Hercules: the Legendary Journeys

Quantum Leap

And one big crossover, but I don't want to give it away. You'll find out soon enough, but telling you now will take away the surprise.

And a few others…

-----

Kelly watched as her father talked to other men. She knew something was going on, and of course her dad didn't want to tell her what was really going on.

It seemed like most of the time; her father didn't want her around. It was like he had this whole other world, and he didn't want her to be part of it. She loved her father, and was grateful that he did want to have her life with him, even though her mother divorced him and recently moved to Paris.

Paris.

That was always a sensitive subject. It seemed like her mother didn't want anything to do with her, and Kelly didn't like that. She knew that her mother wanted the best for her, but with her Paris, it seemed that it was hardly a reasonable alibi to be upset with her dad.

That was a different issue.

The issue that she was dealing with now is what to do with her father. She wanted to know why he didn't want her to be around with him. It was never questioning if he loved her, because above everything, she knew he loved her. The question was why didn't he like having her around.

She then remembered her father's last words to her, 'Want some good parental advice? Don't listen to me.'"

A mischievous smile crept on her face. She walked toward the trailer as she saw men carrying crates to boat. Climbing inside the trailer, she was amazed on how technologically based this vehicle was. Obviously, something big was going on.

She looked around and noted a closet. Opening it, she went inside and closed the door behind her. She was going to go with her dad, and see just how different this project was from Austin.

---

"Faith, I'm worried. I already called Willow, Oz, Giles, and hell I even tried to talk to Cordy. And we know she doesn't practically want to do anything with me. Especially since she thinks I stole Xander away from her."

When she got her response, Buffy continued.

"I know it was his choice to go after me. But, she thinks I persuaded him to come after me. She thinks he has this big yen for me and that I use him as my puppet.

A few seconds pass on Buffy's end.

"What do you mean I do that?

Immediately, she responded "Of course not." A pause was made. And some realization appeared when she thought about the previous two years. "Well, maybe at first. But not anymore. And you know that, Faith. Xander and I are simply best friends. That's all."

Buffy rolled her eyes as Faith gave her answer.

"Please, Faith. Don't make me go through this right now. All I want to do is find him. He never showed up this morning after he left for patrol. I called his cell, and he didn't answer. Faith, I'm really worried here."

She listened to her friend to reply.

"No, I didn't call Gunn and the others. Why? I dunno why. Well, maybe because he really isn't that close to Gunn. And I highly doubt that he went to the SGC. It's been one night.

"You really think he might've visited Kevin? Well, it is possible. The two of them are close. Close enough that he invited Xand on his show. And LA isn't that far away. I used to live there.

"Alright, Faith. I'll give Kevin a call. Hopefully he has some insight. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Then she hung up the phone.

Going to her desk, she opened a drawer and pulled out a small box. Lifting the cover, she sorted through numerous cards and shortly came to a special one.

After taking a breath, she returned to the phone and dialed the number hoping to receive an answer from a friend.

---

Xander groaned as he awoke. Feeling pain from behind his head, he went to lesson it when his hand stopped from moving. Looking around, he realized he was in a crate.

"What's going on?"

He looked around, and was definitely in a box. He could tell from the lack of light that shined through holes left in the wood. Taking his hand, he went for his sword. Gritting his teeth, he punched the blade through the top of the crate. Cutting a line down, he made a hole on the top.

Standing up, he soon realized he wasn't in the truck anymore. Wherever he was, he was moving.

After getting out of the box, he continued to look around. Underneath his feet, he could feel the gentle movement of something. It wasn't a road that was for sure.

A door was a few feet in front of him. Keeping his sword in the ready, he approached the opening to only be greeted by a bright sunny day. A calming breeze circulated within the air.

He heard voices. It seemed to be coming from outside. As he stepped through the threshold, his eyes widened. "Ok, so we're on a boat now." The question was now where was he going?

Seeing the sun, he knew they couldn't be coming from vamps. And seeing that he didn't have a cellphone, he knew he was pretty much on his own.

The voices he heard were getting loud. Three of them were talking in English. The other one he recognized as Spanish. But due to the translator microbes from his encounter on Haploxia, the Spanish language wasn't a problem for him to understand.

"Lindstradt air rifle. Fires a subsonic Fluger impact—delivery dart."

"Does it work any better than your satellite phone?"

"That's funny. I loaded it with the enhanced venom of Cronus purpurascens, South Sea clone shell, the most powerful neurotoxin n the world. Acts within a 2,000th of a second, which is faster than the nerve conduction velocity. So the animal's down before it even feels the—pfft—prick of the dart."

"Is there an antidote?"

"Like if you shoot yourself in the foot? Don't do that. You'd be dead before you even realized you had an accident."

"I have a son, my friend. I won't go near the island."

"Wait. Wait. A moment."

"Father, wait."

"The guy wants to unload at the shore right here. He won't go up the river. He heard too many stories about this island chain, and he wants to drop us off and anchor offshore."

"What types of accounts, Mr.?"

"What stories?"

"He's heard stories of fisherman who've came and never returned."

"I have a radio, I have a satellite phone."

"He has the radio, the satellite phone."

"When you need me, I'll come within 2 hours."

"It will only take 2 hours to come back. But, he will not stay here."

"I won't go near these islands. They call them the five deaths."

"The five deaths?"

"Yes."

"What does that mean?"

"The five deaths, he says."

His eyes shot up. The five deaths. He sighed, "Oh, no, my life's not too complicated."

Xander wanted to know what he got himself into now. Shaking his head, he knew he had to make contact with whomever was talking. Especially if he wanted to find a way to get home.

Taking another few steps forward, he spotted five people actually. Four adults and one child.

One of the men turned around as he saw him approaching. "How did you get on board?"

Xander chuckled slightly, "Um, hi."

---

Kevin Sorbo sat sighed as he scanned the latest script for an upcoming episode.

A sudden knock was heard on his door.

"Come in."

Eric came in saying, "Kevin, you have a call on line one. It's Buffy."

He nodded, "Thanks, Eric." As he left, the demigod picked up the phone. "Hey, Buffy."

"Hi, Kevin. By any chance did Xander stop by your house last night?"

"No. Xander never stopped by last night. Is everything alright?"

"No. He went out to do a late patrol last night and never returned. I tried calling his cell, and he didn't have it on. None of our friends saw him either. I'm worried."

Herc noted the concerned tone in her voice, "I'm sure he's alright. Xander can take care of himself."

"I know he can, Kevin. But he left a note saying that he was going for a short patrol. Probably left around 3. I went downstairs in the morning, and he wasn't there. And this was at 8."

"Did Willow try a locator spell?" Kevin asked getting a little worried.

She replied, "Yeah, she did. But I don't think it worked. It kept moving all over the map. I'm worried, Kevin. I was hoping that he went by your place. Now, I don't know what to do. I don't want to call the police because I don't think they'll do anything truly successful. And I'm betting something supernatural is at work here."

"First of all, Buffy. Relax. Breath."

Buffy did as he requested.

"I'll see what I can do. I'll tell you what. I'll search for him down here. I'll call you again shortly. Don't worry. We'll find him."

As Kevin said those words, Buffy calmed down a little. There was something about him, something about how he used his words that always made her calm. Maybe it was because Xander and him were good friends, or maybe because he understands everything that happened to them this past summer so far.

"Alright, Kevin. I really appreciate what you're doing for me."

He smiled, "Anytime. I'll call you soon."

Then the phone hung up on her end. Hercules did the same.

He got to his feet and looked toward the ceiling.

"Aphrodite?"

A sudden bundle of golden sparks appeared. "Hey, baby bro."

He smiled, "Hi. I was wondering if you could do something for me. I need you to scry for Xander."

Her eyes shot up. "X-babe?"

Hercules nodded, "Yeah, he's missing. His friend tried doing a locator spell but it didn't do that well. Could you cast a stronger one? Buffy's worried sick. And to tell you the truth, I'm a little worried too. It's not like him to be missing for this long without making contact."

She nodded, "Sure thing, Baby bro. I love that friend of yours. He brought me into your little Scrappy Gang."

Hercules grinned, "You proven that you could take things seriously. And it would really help us out."

Aphrodite smiled, "So not a problem. I'll scry for him. Be right back with the information."

----

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title:Lost and Found

Author:White Werewolf

Rating:M

Chapter:4

Category:Buffy/Xander. Just like before. Some, but not allot. I'm taking this relationship very slowly to romance. Realistic if possible, and not forced.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything. Nothing. Ziltch. Nada. Zip-a-dee-dah! If you want to see what I do own, go to the site I designed for this series.

Spoilers:Anything post "Becoming Part 2"

Author Notes:This continues the Phoenixverse. I just finished the trilogy, and now the series can begin. Yay!

Crossovers:

Buffy: the Vampire Slayer

Hercules: the Legendary Journeys

Quantum Leap

And one big crossover, but I don't want to give it away. You'll find out soon enough, but telling you now will take away the surprise.

And a few others…

--------- 

The tall man looked at the shorter man, "Did you know about this?"

He shook his head, "It's news to me."

The taller man looked to the other tall one, "You?"

Xander said, "Nobody knows me. My being here is a complete accident?"

The tall man asked, "Accident? How can appearing on a boat close to its destination be an accident? If it was an accident you could've left just as the boat shoved off."

He said in his defense, "I couldn't even if I wanted to. I was knocked unconscious. The last thing I remember was…"

"Was what?" Asked the short man.

Xander shrugged, "Being attacked by people who were on PCP."

"PCP?" The tallest man questioned.

Xander nodded, "Yeah, PCP. It was a couple kids from school. They surprised me and I got knocked unconscious. Then as a joke, they put me in a box."

The tall man summed up, "And by doing this, you find yourself on a boat going to an island where human interaction is just about the most insane scenario."

He chuckled, "I think I can beat you on the most insane scenario."

The elder man turned to the shorter one, "Any luck with the phone?"

"Nah. Too much interference."

The brunette sighed, "Look, I dunno when the phone will get through, but those kids really put you into a problem. Where we're going you're going to face things you never thought were even possible."

He scoffed, "Trying telling me that a year and a half ago."

The elder man was about to say something when the other brunette spoke, "As much fun as this is debating about what's more insane, we're nearing the island. And they don't want to go to the coast, so I suggest we stop debating and get ready to depart."

The shorter man said, "He has a point, Dr. Malcolm."

Ian thought for a moment, and then nodded, "Alright. Seeing as you're stuck with us, we might as well as introduce ourselves."

"Xander Harris."

A slightly bald man said, "Eddie Carr and this is…"

The other brunette said, "Nick Van Owen."

Ian looked at the weapon Xander was holding, "Interesting weapon there. But I don't think it will do any good against where we're going."

Xander asked, "Where we going?"

Malcolm replied, "What do you know about dinosaurs?"

Xander almost dropped the weapon. "Huh?"

---

Aphrodite sudden appeared within her brother's trailer with a map in her hands. "Just a moment, Hercules."

He saw the map. "You know, I had a map in my trailer."

The goddess clarified, "I don't need the basic map, Baby Bro. This one has every dimensional entrance, secret dimensional pocket, mystical location, and geographical location in the world. If Xander is one this planet, we'll find him."

Hercules asked, "And if he isn't?"

She replied, "Talk to Merlin on that one. He can use his handy GIFT. Oh, and get Raiden to give you the Astral Rod."

He chuckled, "You certainly have been around."

"Totally."

Bring the map to the coffee table she unrolled it. Taking her hand to her neck, she removed a necklace. Starting to hover it above the map, she began to swing  
it gently. "Just a moment."

He watched as she continued to perform the spell. "Where'd you get the map?"

She told him, "It was Atlas's. But I don't think he'll need it anymore."

Hercules replied, "Yeah, he's a bit busy holding up the Earth."

She looked at him, "Not to mention you forced him into that position."

The demigod said, "It had to be done, Aphrodite. Zeus trapped the titans for a reason."

"Yeah," She said, "They're too deluded."

Hercules said, "All of them except Prometheus."

The blond was about to respond when the necklace started to circle around two islands. "Uh oh."

He looked at her, "Uh oh?"

She nodded, "Uh oh. Look where it is."

Hercules glanced at the map, "Aren't those the…"

Aphrodite said, "The islands with the dinosaurs. Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna. Hercules, you won't be able to use all your strength there. I can't even teleport down there."

He sighed, "I know. I'll tell you what I'll do. I'll call Buffy and let her know some things. If she knew that Xander was near an island with dinosaurs she'd freak. She's already pretty much freaked."

"Got it. Be vague."

Hercules smiled, "Exactly."

---

Buffy flopped herself onto her bed. She laid on her side so she could stare out the window. It was late morning. Roughly around 10 o'clock. And only one  
thing was on her mind.

Xander.

Where was he? Why was this bothering her so much? Well, she already knew. He was her best friend and she was worried about him. Throughout everything that has happened this past few years, and most recently this summer, he has been her one constant. The one  
person who she knew would always be there.

No matter how hard she tried to think of something else, her mind always returned to him.

Damn it.

Where was he?

She sighed. She couldn't think of this now. She couldn't keep focusing on her friend even though her mind kept drifting back to him.

Shaking her head, she needed something to do.

Getting to her feet she went to her desk and picked up the Driver's Manual.

Her Driver's License.

She failed the first attempt. Due to her lack of sleep and, not really paying attention to it when she had to deal with Angelus. A new test was scheduled just before school started, and she could use this time to study.

Going back to her bed, she flopped down and opened the book. Her eyes started to scan down the table of contents. Alright, what was she going to focus on now? How about 3 pt. turns. She had trouble with that, among other things. But 3 pt turns could be her answer.

'Make sure the road is clear before attempting to turn. When it is, pull the car into drive. Drive until you hit the other side of the road.'

Alright, this was working. This is good. Very good.

'Check your rear window, make sure it's clear. Put the car into reverse.'

Her eyes suddenly closed slowly.

"Focus," Buffy said to herself, "Focus on this. It's important."

(As important as Xander?) Her mind echoed back.

(No. Of course not. But I need to focus on this.)

(Why?)

(So I can drive. So I don't have to depend on Mom to take me places.)

(Sure. Sure, it's important. Just how important?)

She closed her book, "It's important. I need to know how to drive."

Buffy forced her mind to focus again.

'Check your rear window, make sure it's clear. Put the car into reverse.'

(I need to do this.)

(You don't need to make your mom drive you. You can allow Xander to...)

"Damn it!" She growled.

"Where is he?"

She shook her head. "Focus on the studying."

All of a sudden, the phone rang.

Forgetting about the studying, she went to the phone. "Hello?"

"Buffy, it's Kevin."

Her eyes lit up. She pulled herself into a sitting position. "Did you find anything out?"

He answered, "I have a feeling I know where he is."

She grinned, "Thank god. Where is he?"

"Well, the thing is, Buffy. Where he might be is dangerous."

"I don't care. I'll tell my mom I'm going to LA. I'll meet you there."

"No, Buffy. This is dangerous. You don't need to come. I can do it."

"Kevin, I'm the Slayer. My life is dangerous. If there is something that I can do to help get Xander back, I'm going. He dropped everything to find me. I want to do the same thing. He needs me."

He sighed. This was tough. "Buffy, if I bring you into this, there's a good chance you won't make it. Look, if Xander lost you, he'll lose it. He already lost it at one point. Do you want him to go through that again?"

She shook her head, "No."

"Do you want your mother to worry?"

Buffy scowled - Kevin was fighting dirty, "No."

"Well, imagine how they will feel if you die. I promise you, I'll find him, and send him home. I'll bring him to your house myself."

"But I-"

He answered, "I know, Buffy. I know. You want him safe and in Sunnydale. So do I, but if it meant you getting hurt or killed in the process, he wouldn't want you to risk your life. Look, I'll take care of it. You just stay with your mother, your friends, and give me a few days. I'll bring him back. I promise."

She sighed, "Alright, I guess. You promise?"

He grinned, "Without a doubt. See you in a few days."

Buffy nodded, "A few days. And Kevin?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"No problem. Just a few days. Goodbye."

"Bye."

Then they both hung up.

---

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Lost and Found

Author: White Werewolf

Rating: M

Chapter: 5

Category: Buffy/Xander. Just like before. Some, but not allot. I'm taking this relationship very slowly to romance. Realistic if possible, and not forced.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nothing. Ziltch. Nada. Zip-a-dee-dah! If you want to see what I do own, go to the site I designed for this series.

Spoilers: Anything post "Becoming Part 2"

Author Notes:This continues the Phoenixverse. I just finished the trilogy, and now the series can begin. Yay!

Crossovers:

Buffy: the Vampire Slayer

Hercules: the Legendary Journeys

Quantum Leap

And one big crossover, but I don't want to give it away. You'll find out soon enough, but telling you now will take away the surprise.

And a few others…

---------------

"According to this, her satellite phone is just ahead." Eddie said as the four of them walked deeper into the jungle.

They recently reached the island, and like the captain said, he didn't want any part of it. Ian couldn't blame him. The only reason he was on the god forsaken island was to bring his girlfriend back home.

Dinosaurs and man don't mix, and even time itself saw to that. But when Hammond and his team took work from other scientists and did the cloning, he not alone cheated the scientists, but he did something that man was never meant to see happen.

God created dinosaurs. God destroyed dinosaurs. God created man. Man destroyed God. Man created dinosaurs.

That line of reasoning didn't need to happen. And sadly, it did. Well, to him anyway.

"Um guys?"

The three of them turned to the youngest member of their new team.

"So, what exactly am I going to see on this island?"

Ian retorted, "Only the most insane contribution man has ever done to history."

Xander asked, "And that is?"

Ian shook his head, "Bringing dinosaurs back into existence."

"Dr. Malcolm!"

Ian turned to where Eddie was standing. He was kneeling down in front of something.

His eyes widened at the object. With instant fear, he yelled, "Sarah!"

"Sarah!"

"Dr. Harding!"

"Sarah!"

"Sarah Harding!"

Ian looked at Nick with a little annoyance, "Just how many Sarahs do you think are on this island?"

He was about to answer when a sudden stomping sound was made.

They all stopped what they were doing and looked in front of them. What they saw was truly amazing.

Ahead of them, walked two animals. Spikes covering the top of the animal from neck to the end of their tails. Four separate spike sprouted at the end of the tails. Large beak like mouths bent down, ripping the Earth apart and chewing their capture.

A low moaning sound erupted between them, as if they were communicating.

"This is amazing." Eddie said.

"Ok, now this is insane." Xander said reminiscing his earlier conversation with the doctor.

Ian said, "This is how it starts. It's all oohs and ahhs. But then there's running, and screaming. For their lives."

"I didn't expect this." Nick summarized.

Ian asked, "What did you expect?"

He shrugged, "Big iguanas."

Ian said silently, "Fruitcakes."

At that moment, Nick went over to get a closer look. Taking his camera, he headed for a log and climbed atop of it. In front of him appeared to not only be two stegosauruses, but a small pack. Maybe around seven or eight. He glanced through the view finder when…

…another snap shot was sounded.

When Nick's camera shot a picture, he suddenly heard, "Hey, Nick!"

Nick removed his camera from view to spot a redheaded woman. Roughly within her thirties, her long hair pulled together in a pony tail.

"I guess you kinda got the jump on us a bit." Nick said as he got his footing back together on the log.

She grinned, "Yeah."

Sarah then saw her boyfriend staring at her, "Ian, I never thought in a million years Hammond would get you to come here."

"Hi, Eddie."

"Hi, Sarah."

She then spotted someone she never saw before. "And you are?"

The young man said, "Xander. Kinda got here by accident."

She looked at Nick strangely.

"Stowaway. He got trapped in a box."

"Trapped in a box?"

Xander nodded, "Kids on PCP did that to me."

She was about to respond when Ian spoke up with her back. It had a hole in it. "You haven't been attacked?"

Sarah said, "That's my lucky pack. That's how it always look." She then turned to the animals again, and then back to her boyfriend, "Those animals that just walked by. Did you see them? It was a family group—a pair, bond and a sub-adult, long after the juvenal was nest bound. Every egg clutch I've seen has gotten shells crushed and trampled. The hatchlings definitely stay in the birth environment for an extended period of time. That's conclusive. I could put that controversy to rest, if I could get a shot of the nest."

Malcolm said after hearing her excitement:Ok, Sarah—"

"Is that a Nikon?"

Owen replied, "Yeah, it's a Nikon."

"Can I borrow that?"

Heading toward the photographer, she said to Ian, "I'll be right back, baby. I promise."

Ian followed after her.

Xander glanced at Nick and asked, "Trouble in paradise?"

Nick grinned, "Yeah, you could say that."

Eddie brought to their attention, "We might want to follow them. You know, before something happens."

Xander smiled, "Like being squashed by a dinosaur?"

"Exactly. C'mon."

---

"Where you off to today?"

Kevin Sorbo noted the tall man approaching him, "Just checking out some location shooting areas, Donald."

The sailor asked, "You know they have people on the show for that?"

Hercules nodded, "I know. But, I like to sail. And trust me after my recent scheduling, I could use the break. Besides, the ocean air will do me well."

Donald questioned, "Where you going?"

He answered, "Just checking around Costa Rica. We have some episodes dealing with that area, and I just wanted to check it out."

He thought for a second, "But don't you create sets for that kind of thing?"

This guy won't let up, he thought. "But what good are sets if you don't know how to make them look realistic?"

Donald nodded, "Touché. Carey on."

Hercules nodded as the sailor went off.

He sighed and went to his boat.

After talking to Buffy, he and Aphrodite talked. Xander was either on Isla Sorna or Isla Norbla. Normally, finding an exact location was easy, but when it was on an island with dinosaurs, that made it harder.

The fact being that many people don't know this, but dinosaurs are actually the ancestors to some of the demons today. And because of their giant size, they were able to absorb magic. Therefore, she couldn't teleport him to the island, and he can't use his strength to its highest potential. But that was okay. The meaning behind this adventure was to find Xander.

When he did that, he could get out of there.

So, it was decided that he would go check out Isla Norbla first, and then check out Isla Sorna. Either way, he'll find Xander.

Alive hopefully.

He shook his head as he started the boat. Xander was a survivor. And this past month proved it. But by the gods, was this kid a danger magnet?

Hercules said to himself as the boat started off, "I'll find you, Xan."

---

A skinny man with short brown hair got out of bed. It was 3:00 o'clock in the afternoon. A sudden knock was heard. He got out of his bed and went to the door, he opened it to reveal a man with a white fedora. Red hair covering his face including beard and mustache.

"Dr. Burke." The skinny man said.

The paleontologist nodded. "We got to get going. Mr. Ludlow called a meeting. He wants to talk to us before we head for the island."

The brunette nodded as he went for his desk. Picking up a white box, he shoved it in his pants. "Ready."

"Good. Come on."

The two men headed toward the forum. They opened the door to reveal a number of chairs surrounding a podium. Four chairs sat next to the podium. Peter Ludlow approached the podium.

"I'm glad you're all here." He glanced at the clock; "I called this meeting because we're leaving for Isla Sorna within the next hour. I want to tell you what we're coming across."

Dr. Burke and his assistant found two vacant chairs and sat down.

Gesturing to his right, Ludlow introduced, "To my right, we are honored to have one of the best hunters in the world, Roland Tempo. He'll be helping us capture the dinosaurs and taking them to the main land. Beside him, is his hunting partner, Arjay Sidhu. Next to Mr. Sidhu, is Mr. Tempo's personal driver and colleague, Dieter Stark."

"My uncle had the right idea five years ago. He had a dream, to open a park to the world that would not only improve our understanding on some of the greatest mysteries in life, but to learn from an actual living example of an extinct animal.

"Five years ago, my uncle, his lawyer, his two grandchildren, and three specialists toured the island to make sure everything was up to the perfect standards the park needed to operate functionally.

"Sadly, everything he had planned failed. The dinosaurs escaped, people died or sincerely got injured. The main problem being that they weren't fully prepared. However, we will be. And they closed down Isla Norbla. However, what John Hammond didn't tell his specialists is that there was another island. An island where animals were being raised and treated on before they became exhibits in Jurassic Park. That island is Isla Sorna."

"Just how many dinosaurs are we going to be seeing?"

Peter noted Dr. Burke's assistant, "Roughly twenty species, Mr. Kelly. Now, we're going to take one animal of each of these species. Then we're going to take my uncle's dream to the next level. You see, opening it on an island made it too expensive and too isolated for people to visit. Bringing it to San Diego will allow more traffic and allow this place to fully exceed it expectations.

"When we get to the island, we'll be breaking into the jeeps. Then we'll get started on our mission."

He glanced at the clock. "We leave for air port in fifteen minutes. Any questions?"

There were none.

"Then you can go. But be back here shortly."

The members of InGen's Isla Sorna expedition got to their feet and started to converse within their groups.

A sudden blue light shined brightly for a few seconds and then dissipated.

"Mr. Kelly!"

No body answered.

"Excuse me, Howard."

Still no answer.

Sighing, the man touched the skinny brunette on the back.

"Howard."

Sam turn around.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?"

Sam said, "Right, sorry. There's just too many people here."

"Roland wants to talk to you. C'mon." Dieter said to him.

"Howard."

Sam turned back. "Yes?"

"Where you going?"

"Um, with…"

Dieter said, "Ronald wants to talk to him. I'm just getting pointing him to him."

Robert nodded, "Alright. Just meet me back at my room, Howard. We'll talk later. I'll tell you what, talk to Mr. Tempo, and I'll get everything ready."

He then left to leave Dieter and Howard to their meeting.

"Come along, Mr. Kelly." Dieter said as the two approached a man in a fedora and an Indian.

"Mr. Kelly," Roland began, "I'm glad that you were able to meet with us."

"Don't worry about it," Sam said.

Arjay added, "What Roland is saying is did you get the bullets?"

Sam's eyes widened, "Bullets?"

Roland nodded, "I gave you orders to pick them up for me. You said you would give them to me during this meeting."

Trying to stay in this Howard Kelly's character, he went into his pocket and found a white box. Taking a breath, he opened it. "You mean these?"

Tempo nodded, "Good. You brought the .308 Remington."

Dieter added, "He'll sure be able to get his target now, Howie."

Arjay clarified, "Is that the best for the Tyrannosaurus?"

Sam's eyes widened, "Tyrannosaurus? As in Tyrannosaurus Rex?"

Roland nodded, "Exactly."

Sam said simply, "Oh boy."

------

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Title:Lost and Found  
Author:White Werewolf  
Rating:M  
Chapter:6  
Category:Buffy/Xander. Just like before. Some, but not allot. I'm taking this relationship very slowly to romance. Realistic if possible, and not forced.  
Summery:During a late night patrol, Xander gets caught into something he never thought possible.  
Disclaimer:I don't own anything. Nothing. Ziltch. Nada. Zip-a-dee-dah! If you want to see what I do own, go to the site I designed for this series.  
Spoilers:Anything post "Becoming Part 2"  
Author Notes:This continues the Phoenixverse. I just finished the trilogy, and now the series can begin. Yay!

Crossovers:

Buffy: the Vampire Slayer  
Hercules: the Legendary Journeys  
Quantum Leap

And one big crossover, but I don't want to give it away. You'll find out soon enough, but telling you now will take away the surprise.

And a few others…

-----

Hercules stared out to the horizon of the ocean. He had been sailing for an hour now, and both islands were in the near future.

The question though which one to go to. Even though they're were two islands, that meant that there was a fifty percent chance he'd get the wrong island, and if he got the wrong island, Xander wouldn't have that much of a better chance of surviving.

How in Tartarus did Xander get to one of those islands anyway?

That questioned boggled the mind. It seemed like Hercules was right. Xander was a danger magnet.

Ever since he met the young man, Kevin's desire to retire was put on hold. True, he never really was going to retire forever, but he felt that since the world has received more people to help fight the good fight, he thought that he could take less time to do what he did.

However, that wasn't the case. Since that fateful night six weeks ago, Hercules was thrown into battle after battle after battle. First was that ghost, second was Bad Faith and her deluded Hellmouth plan, then was a sudden reawakening and long lost friendship with Gabrielle and Joxer coming back. While that wasn't exactly a battle, and a bad one. But, it was something that made Hercules be extra careful around everyone.

Before the two of them entered, all he had to worry about were himself and the gods. Now, he had to worry about his friends. While, he believed Gabrielle was capable of pursing the same secret identiy, Joxer was going to need some help.

And if they do move to Sunnydale, that was both a good thing and a bad thing. For the bad, it meant that he didn't have much guidance and help that he could provide them. Money wasn't an issue. He had a ton from the show, and wouldn't mind helping them out with that. However, there was Xander in Sunnydale.

This summer showed the demigod that this mortal could be trusted, and he was right before. Xander seemed to be like a good friend to have. That made this ideal move to Sunnydale more plausible.

Shaking his head, he continued to backtrack through this past summer. After the defeat of Bad Faith and regaining the lost friendships of Joxer and Gabrielle, he got beamed into a battle that took place on another planet. Facing an enemy that he never thought conceivable. A goa'uld host merging with a sebecian. Two species that weren't even in the same neck of the woods.

Now, that was over, and he was able to return home. He went back to his acting life, but realized that the retired life wasn't an option for him. And to tell the truth, it wasn't that bad. He always enjoyed helping people, and that was what he was best at.

He stared into the sky. Now he had to go to an island where they were populated with dinosaurs.

A species of animals that long died off and were brought back through science. The quest for human advancements was always amazing. He chuckled softly when he got a picture in his mind if Ioulas II and his inventions. He had no way of knowing that his inventions would truly benefit mankind.

But even though that there advancements, there was problems. And dinosaurs were one of them. The world didn't need them. They had their chance, and they lost it. Even the titans saw to that.

He sighed. This was going to be tough. He hasn't faced a creature like a dinosaur in a long time. But if he could take down a titan, he could take down a dinosaur, right?

Herc also knew allot of times he won was because of the friends he kept. And Ioulas was great in that scenario. With a smile, he knew he could count on Xander to help him if he needed it.

One way or another, Hercules was going to find Xander and bring him home not only to Buffy and his friends, but also for him.

A sudden flickering bright light started to emerge next him. His eyes widened when he was beginning to realize what was happen, "Aphrodite?"

Her image continued, "Baby bro."

"What's wrong?"

"Too…close to…islands. Can't…materialize.

"Wanted…to tell…you."

Hercules asked, "Tell me what?"

"Xander's on….Sorna. Not…Norbla."

"How do you know?"

"Did spell…again. More…power."

"I'll change course."

"Good. Save…X-Babe."

He grinned, "I'm on it."

"Gotta motor."

Aphrodite then disappeared.

Hercules went to the motor and changed course. As he started to go toward Isla Sorna, he looked up into the sky. He may be near the island, but it wasn't the reason why Aphrodite was fading in and out. Just above him was…

He shook his head.

"Pterodactyls."

---

Xander followed his apparent four teammates. That was, if they even saw him part of their team. However, due to his luck against a vampire, he got trapped in a box and sent to an island where dinosaurs were running rampant.

This was nuts.

Didn't think it was possible. And what did he have to contribute to this outing?

Nothing.

Just another day in the life for Scooby member.

Damn his luck.

He was always the buttmonkey, and this didn't prove otherwise.

Xander looked ahead. It seemed that Ian, Nick, and Eddie were sitting behind a log. Sarah was approaching a baby stegosaurus.

He looked at her in awe.

"I still can't believe I'm seeing this."

He heard Ian say, "They get very angry when you run out of film."

"Sarah! Sarah! Sarah!"

Xander grunted. Even though he didn't know these people that well, he could tell that trouble was near. Not to mention the fact that other stegosauruses were approaching.

"Shoot 'em!"

Xander sprinted to where the men were emerging. "I don't think that's a good idea." The young man said as he headed for his girlfriend.

"They're just protecting their baby." Eddie said to them as he held his rifle.

Ian looked back at them, "So am I."

Xander watched the three men as they continued to talk. Before them, Sarah was trying her best to survive with the stegosauruses circling around her.

He didn't know what to do, but he knew he had to do something. Taking his sword in his hand, he sprinted for her.

"Xander!"

Malcolm called as the young man went after Sarah.

The bigger animal swung his tail toward Sarah and she dodged it. Her eyes widened in horror, as what she thought was the male's mate charging toward her.

"Dr. Harding!"

She looked forward and saw the kid approaching her. He leapt at her, and shoved out of the way of the charging dinosaur.

The two of them rolled onto the ground, and both turned back to the dinos. Both of which were approaching them.

Sarah scanned her surroundings. "Follow my lead."

Xander nodded, "Don't have to tell me twice." He then shoved his sword in its sheath as he followed the doctor.

Together, they sprinted. Xander was following closely behind. They dove into a log.

"You think we lost them?" Xander asked.

Sarah looked at him as spikes burst through the bark.

Xander sighed, "I guess not."

His hand went to the sheath and he gripped the handle. Closing his eyes briefly, his weapon quickly transformed from sword to stake. He took it out with ease.

"What are you doing?"

Xander replied, "Trying to save us."

Sarah said, "I appreciate the gesture, but these are actually living dinosaurs."

And Xander said in his defense, "And I'm an actual living human. The way I see it, Dr. Harding is this. I want to be able to go home to Sunnydale and not be an appetizer for a Stegosaurus."

She rolled her eyes, "Stegasaurs are herbivores. They eat plants."

"So," Xander said knowing the truth, "They can still kill us. And if you want a truer answer, switch stegosaurus for tyrannosaurs."

She nodded, "Good point."

Ian looked in horror as her girlfriend and their new traveling companion were engulfed in a stegasaur circle.

"Got to admit." Nick said, "the kid moves fast."

Eddie nodded, "Looks like he saved Sarah."

Ian nodded, "Looks like he did."

Carr lowered his rifle momentarily, "I think…I think they're leaving."

The mathematician stood still, his eyes glued at the log that the animals were departing from, "I think you're right. C'mon. Let's go see if they're okay."

---

Sam scanned the room around him. He just had an interesting conversation with Roland, Arjay and Dieter.

From conversations around the room, he learned that he was apparently heading toward an island with dinosaurs. He loved dinosaurs as a kid, and to some degree, they still fascinated him. But, he really never was a paleontologist.

The question though was where was Al and what was he supposed to do in this time period.

As far as he could tell he was sometime in the year, 1998. That's only one year away from when he first entered the Imaging Chamber. Maybe, he could write a letter to himself in the near future and not go stop his research. That way he could go home.

Home.

But he knew he couldn't do it. He had much work to do, and it seemed like his leaps would never end.

Sighing, he asked, "Where are you Al?"

"Who's Al?"

Sam glanced at the voice. "Um, Al's just the name I use when talk to myself. That way, I don't sound crazy."

"I see," Dr. Burke said to his friend. "I can understand the creative way of thinking, Howard. But, I suggest that you keep 'Al' under wraps."

Sam nodded, "I understand." He thought he was alone enough to bring him up. He was wrong, Sam realized

"Good. I got our equipment ready. Mr. Ludlow should be getting us to the helicopters shortly. Then we'll head for Isla Sorna."

Seeing as he had a few moments, he asked, "What did you talk about with Mr. Tembo?"

Sam answered keeping on mind what they told him. Beckett didn't like their decision, but until he heard from Al, he was going to play along. In truth, it seemed that an arrangement was made in secret. Everyone knew about Raland's plan on shooting a tyrannosaurus, but nobody knew that Howard Kelly was attached. And the 'real' Howard Kelly seemed to want that as well. The question though was why.

"Mr. Tembo wanted some advice on some of the dinosaurs. He wanted to know what he was up against."

Dr. Burke chuckled slightly, "Let's face it, Howard. This expedition wouldn't last one hour without us."

Sam asked, "Aren't you being a little presumptuous?"

"Think about it, Howard. We're actually going up against living dinosaurs. A paleontologist is just about he most knowledgeable person on this subject. But with a person who is a paleontologist and who saw real dinosaurs would know allot more information and be able use their skills more beneficially."

Sam was about to answer when at that moment the microphone voiced some slight static, "All the arrangements are complete." Peter Ludlow said within the microphone.

"In proper fashion, you may exit the auditorium and head outside. Twelve helicopters are out side waiting for us. When inside and everything is secured we'll head for the island. Then we'll succeed where John Hammond failed.

He placed his hand on his ear, "I was just informed t that we're ready to go. So, if you please, in an orderly fashion, head outside."

----

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Title:Lost and Found

Author:White Werewolf

Rating:M

Chapter:7

Category:Buffy/Xander. Just like before. Some, but not allot. I'm taking this relationship very slowly to romance. Realistic if possible, and not forced.

Summery:During a late night patrol, Xander gets caught into something he never thought possible.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything. Nothing. Ziltch. Nada. Zip-a-dee-dah! If you want to see what I do own, go to the site I designed for this series.

Spoilers:Anything post "Becoming Part 2"

Author Notes: This continues the Phoenixverse. I just finished the trilogy, and now the series can begin. Yay!

Crossovers:

Buffy: the Vampire Slayer  
Hercules: the Legendary Journeys  
Quantum Leap

And one big crossover, but I don't want to give it away. You'll find out soon enough, but telling you now will take away the surprise.

And a few others…

----

Xander slid out of the log, shortly joined by Sarah. The two watched as the stegasaurs retreated into the jungle.

Xander sighed, "That was close."

"Too close." Ian said as he, Eddie, and Nick approached them. "You alright?"

She nodded, "Yes, thanks to Xander."

He shrugged, "Don't mention it. It was nothing."

The doctor shook his head, "You saved her life, Xander. Thank you."

He repeated, "Don't mention it."

"Anyone smell smoke?" Nick asked as he smelt the air.

Eddie's eyes widened, "Fire! Dr. Malcolm, fire!"

---

The boat softly met with the shore of Isla Sorna. As the waves of the ocean crashed around the rocks, Hercules stepped out of his boat.

He gazed at his surroundings. Below him was a mixture of grass and dirt. Some areas were patches of grass while others were patches of dirt. The early afternoon sun hung nestled among the clouds and a light summer-type wind swam throughout the air.

He took a few steps further onto the island cautiously. The demigod didn't want to set off any loud noise that would startle any of the animals that lived on this island. But, he knew that wasn't the case. It was only a matter of time before a dinosaur would approach him.

Hercules didn't know how long he was going to be on this island, but one thing for sure was that he didn't want to stay here that long at all. Taking a breath, he headed into the jungle with only one goal in mind: to find and bring back Xander Harris.

---

Nick went to the jeep and pulled out a container of water as the rest of his team started to emerge from the jungle.

He was about to poor it on the fire when Sarah said, "No! Water makes smoke billow. Use dirt."

Ian asked, "Who started a fire?"

The door to the trailer opened up with a small black girl waking out. "I just wanted to make dinner. I wanted it to be ready when you guys got back. Yeah."

"You see any family resemblance here?" Nick asked Eddie and Xander as they leaned against the jeep.

Xander looked at them, "Guys, I don't know much here, but just how secret was this expedition? Forget secret, just how careless were people on their final checking?"

Eddie glanced at him, "You know, that's a very good question."

"Dad, who is that?" Kelly asked her father.

Ian replied, "Another stowaway, Kelly."

She glared at him, "Why aren't you mad at him?"

Malcolm gazed at her, "Is that really a question you should be asking?"

Xander said in his defense, "I'm only here because of some of my so-called friends trapped me in a box."

"What?"

He shrugged, "They were on PCP."

Ian turned to his daughter, "Now, remind me on how and why you came here."

Kelly said, "You practically told me to come here."

Malcolm asked, "I did what?"

She explained, "I thought you were trying to tell me something. You said 'Don't listen to me.'"

"Kelly, Kelly. You know exactly what I was talking about."

"What are you going to do? Lock her up for curiosity? Where do you think she gets it?" Sarah asked.

"Thank you, Sarah."

Ian said, "Don't start the teaming up thing about this."

He then noted his girlfriend approaching him, "Out of the conversation, please. Really."

Taking the phone that he was holding in his hand, he raised it into Eddie's view. "Eddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Why the hell doesn't this thing work?"

Eddie answered, "It's not a land line. You're not in a phone booth. You got to wait for a decent signal."

"Signal," he said under his breath as he hit the base of the satellite phone.

"Violence and technology. Not good bedfellows."

Xander shrugged, "Depends on the scenario."

Nick added, "Kid's got a point."

Ian joined his team, "Eddie, is there any reason that the radio in the trailer might work?"

"If you feel qualified at all, you might try flicking the switch to 'on.'"

He looked at his daughter and then back to them, "Ok, listen. I'm taking my daughter out of here. Anyone who wants to come with me, this is your last chance to get out." The mathematician glanced at Xander, "This could be your way out."

Before Xander could answer, Ian asked Nick," Nick, if you're staying, I'd be happy to deliver a letter to your wife or loved one. Give a chance to say goodbye to her. Or Eddie, got any personal effects of any kind? The least I can do."

He then took Kelly by the hand and went to the trailer. Sarah joined him shortly leaving the three other team members to talk.

Nick said, "Now that's a family waiting to become official."

Xander shrugged, "Just seems like they have some issues to work out. Don't want to get involved."

Eddie added, "Good idea, Xander." He then looked at him strangely, "What kind of name is Xander?"

"Nickname. Alexander is my real name, but everyone calls me Xander. My best friend gave me the nickname and it kinda stuck."

"Where you from?" Nick asked.

----

A number of helicopters flew over the Pacific Ocean. Isla Sorna was in the near future, just about twenty minutes actually. So, that meant they were nearing their destinations.

Sam looked out the doorway of the copter as it flew across the water. Beside him slept Robert Burke. Ahead of him sat cargo that Roland placed. A few boxes sat atop the cushions. Much to Sam's liking, he was alone. And all he could do right now was be alone with his thoughts.

Going into his pocket, he pulled out a wallet. He opened it and went to the driver's license. Howard Kelly. 126 Green Drive. San Diego, CA. At least he knew where he was and who he was. The question now was why was he here? He shoved the wallet back into his pocket and gazed outside.

"There you are, Sam."

His head did a quick double take. There standing in the middle of the sky stood his best friend. "Al?"

His friend from his own time nodded, "Wow. Wait to Gushi gets a look at this. Those helicopters always were hard to handle with."

Sam looked at him sternly, "Al, what's going on?"

The admiral nodded, "Right." He went to his hand link and punched a few buttons. "Today's date is July 28, 1998."

"Why am I going to Isla Sorna?"

His brow scrunched, "Isla Sorna?" He took out his hand link and started to punch a number of buttons. "Ziggy actually doesn't know."

"What do you mean she doesn't know? I'm going to an island where dinosaurs actually live?"

"Well, yeah." Al said with certainty. He looked at him strangely. Al sighed. "You don't remember, do you? It must be part of your swiss-cheezed memory. Back in 1993 John Hammond was able to clone the remains of extinct dinosaurs. Oh wow. Dinosaurs, Sam. One of my closest friends was always into dinosaurs. She was always into those triceratops and those velociraters. If she was part of Quantum Leap, she would love this. I'm actually going to see a living Tyrannosaurus Rex!"

His brows went up, "Wait. The world is okay with this? Nobody tried to stop this?"

Al returned, "The world didn't know until it was too late. He cloned the dinosaurs and tried to open a park. The dinosaurs escaped, killed a ton of people, but some did escape. That was back in 1994." He looked at the hand link again, "In about two days, Sam, San Diego is going to get an eyeful of what a dinosaur can do."

"What happened Al?"

Calavicci replied, "A Tyrannosaurus hit San Diego hard. Killed a ton of people and destroyed the city."

"I don't remember that."

Al said, "It's got to be that memory of yours, Sam."

He looked at him, "You think that's why I'm here? To stop that from happening?"

------------------

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Title:Lost and Found

Author:White Werewolf

Rating:M

Chapter:8

Category:Buffy/Xander. Just like before. Some, but not allot. I'm taking this relationship very slowly to romance. Realistic if possible, and not forced.

Summery:During a late night patrol, Xander gets caught into something he never thought possible.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything. Nothing. Ziltch. Nada. Zip-a-dee-dah! If you want to see what I do own, go to the site I designed for this series.

Spoilers:Anything post "Becoming Part 2"

Author Notes: This continues the Phoenixverse. I just finished the trilogy, and now the series can begin. Yay!

Crossovers:

Buffy: the Vampire Slayer

Hercules: the Legendary Journeys

Quantum Leap

And one big crossover, but I don't want to give it

away. You'll find out soon enough, but telling you now

will take away the surprise.

And a few others…

---

Al punched some more buttons on his hand link. "Ziggy says that could be it, Sam. But, I think you're going to have a hard time doing so."

Sam looked at his skeptically, "Just how difficult? How am I going to stop something like InGen from doing this? It seems like everyone on this exhibition is for this. Hell, it seems like Howard Kelly had an alternate mean for being here?"

"How so?"

Sam answered, "I dunno all the specifics, but it seems that Robert Burke doesn't know that Howard is for gunning down a T Rex."

His brows rose, "Gunning down a T. Rex?"

Sam nodded, "Well, actually Roland Tembo. But Howard is helping him."

Al pushed further buttons. "Roland Tembo. He was born on April 14, 1935. A game hunter, and was known to be very successful with his outings."

"Does he kill one?"

Al went back to the hand link. "Ziggy doesn't know. All she says that after Isla Sorna, he does appear more times going after different animals. But she doesn't say that he actually killed a Tyrannosaurus."

Sam turned his head, "What about Dr. Burke?"

Al went to the hand link, "He doesn't make it. He's one of the victims of this casualties."

Sam had to ask, "What about me? Does Howard make it?"

"Sam, if you don't find a way to stop this from happening, allot more people are going to end up dying. Yourself included."

"What happened?"

"Howard dies by a velociraptor."

-----

After finishing their conversation, it left the three of them to wait for their meeting to come to a close.

He decided to use that time to take a good look at his surroundings. Since he first got to the island, he was on the constant move. Seeing stegosaurs in itself was a mind blowing gesture. He even wondered what other dinosaurs he might see on this island.

He couldn't help but get worried. There was that small part of him that wondered if he would get off this island with his life. Going up against dinosaurs is a tough position to be in. Especially when he was a long way from home and in an environment he knew nothing about.

Nothing about.

He sighed.

That wasn't the case.

In truth, there something familiar about being in a jungle. True, he never was in one long enough to see anything terrifying, but that no longer was the case.

Kawalsky.

That damn Halloween. Just how many memories did this guy have and how many did Xander now possess. Ever since he got to this island, he couldn't help but get flashes at times. Hence the sudden obscure familiarity.

One image in particular kept popping in his mind. It was a man. A tall man nevertheless. Xander didn't see the man's face, but he did remember his brunette hair. Not to mention a rocket launcher on his back.

Xander couldn't figure out who this figure was, but he appeared in his memories at times. And it didn't have to do anything with the goa'uld. This was something different.

And it all started when he came to this island. Something about the jungle spooked him. He didn't know why, but apparently Kawalsky had spent time with other people beside O'Neill and the SGC.

Xander didn't know who that man was, but he knew what he could do. When he got back home, he could actually perform some kel'no'reem and figure it out. One way or another, that man would be found out. And why did it make such an impression on Kawalsky.

---

"I'll tell you what you need a good anti-psychotic." Ian said as he responded to Sarah's comment.

Sarah told him, "I'll be back in five or six days."

Ian clarified, "No, you'll be back in five or six pieces."

As Ian and Sarah continued to talk, Kelly headed toward the window. "What bothers you is that I'm not afraid of this place and you are." Sarah concluded.

"Of course I am. That's the whole thing."

A sudden rumbling noise could be heard.

"Hey, what's that sound?" Sarah asked as the rumbling continued.

Ian and Sarah joined Kelly at the window. Through it, they saw numerous helicopters approaching.

"Here we go," Ian said as he jumped out of the trailer. Waving his arms at the copters, he continued, "I'm gonna get you out of here on one of these right now."

"Hello! Over here!"

Eddie said as he took away his binoculars. "I don't get it. It says InGen on the side of that chopper."

Ian looked back at him strangely.

"I don't get that. Why would Hammond send two teams?"

"Cut the umbilicals, Dad." Kelly said as he went to the binoculars.

"Doesn't he trust us?" Sarah asked him, "We haven't even started yet."

---

A sudden thump echoed throughout the jungle.

It was soon followed by another, and then another.

A loud roar swarmed the area.

"Uh oh."

Those words came from Hercules as he saw the animal in front of him.

There, in front of him stood a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"This can't be good." Hercules muttered under his breath.

Taking a breath, he took a step back. Hoping beyond anything that this dinosaur didn't see him. This dinosaur he knew definitely that he shouldn't mess around with. For millennia, it gained the reputation as king of all dinosaurs. And by seeing his size and body structure, he could understand why.

SNAP

"Uh oh."

What Hercules failed to notice was a branch that he stepped

The dinosaur's head quickly turned into the direction of the demigod. Due to his size, he didn't see him, but the dinosaur knew that something foreign was in the area.

Hercules very quietly took another step back. He had read documents stating that the T. Rex's vision was based on movement. But, at this moment, he didn't know if he would vouch for that. It was one thing to read something, but it was another thing to actually see the subject matter right in front of him...alive.

The dinosaur snorted his nostrils and his head lowered to inspect his area. His pupils narrowed as he searched for anything out of the ordinary.

Herc's breath was caught in his throat as he watched the giant dinosaur in front of him.

Taking a breath, he waited until the Rex turned his head again. When it did, he did what he had planned, but a sudden buzzing sound swarmed through the air. That was enough to get the Rex to turn his head again. His eyes widened, and then narrowed at the spot where he heard the sound. His neck stretched out and jaws widened. A roar escaped from its lips.

Hercules sighed. He looked around for anything that would help in this moment. But, nothing was coming to mind. "Here we go." Herc said as he balled his fists. He didn't want to fight this creature, but he didn't want to die. Taking a breath, Hercules watched as the dino moved toward him. A second later, a flying fist hit the dinosaur's cheek and sent the animal back a few feet.

In response the dinosaur growled.

In response to the growl, Hercules said one statement.

"Retirement is overrated."

---

"We're almost on the ground, Sam." Al said as he watched the copters head down toward the island.

Sam looked at him, "Al, go back to headquarters and ask Ziggy what and how I need to stop this Tyrannosaurus from coming back to the mainland."

Al looked at him, "What are you going to do?"

Sam answered, "Try and figure out some things here. There's obviously something that Howard and Dr. Burke don't see eye to eye on."

The admiral nodded and punched a few buttons. A doorway opened up and Al said, "I'll be back soon, Sam. Good luck." He then disappeared through the doorway leaving Sam alone with a sleeping doctor.

---

NOTE TO READERS. PLEASE READ.

Within the past week I've been planning more fics for this universal series. I'm more than willing to allow people to write in here. All I ask is that you contact me and we can talk. Either by e-mail or IM. You can find the IM names at the end of this post.

I'd like to do incorporate fics for the other Scoobs or even Scrappies for that matter. Even SG-1 if you want. If you want to write a fic that I already have planned out, then that's cool. Contact me and we'll talk. I want this series to be the best it can be. So, if you're interested, let me know.

Thank you for your time, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think.

AIM – wolfwriter81

Yahoo – whitewerewolf81


	9. Chapter 9

Title:Lost and Found

Author:White Werewolf

Rating:M

Chapter:9

Category:Buffy/Xander. Just like before. Some, but not allot. I'm taking this relationship very slowly to romance. Realistic if possible, and not forced.

Summery:During a late night patrol, Xander gets caught into something he never thought possible.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything. Nothing. Ziltch. Nada. Zip-a-dee-doo-dah! If you want to see what I do own, go to the site I designed for this series.

Spoilers:Anything post "Becoming Part 2"

Author Notes: This continues the Phoenixverse. I just finished the trilogy, and now the series can begin. Yay!

Crossovers:

Buffy: the Vampire Slayer

Hercules: the Legendary Journeys

Quantum Leap

And one big crossover, but I don't want to give it away. You'll find out soon enough, but telling you now will take away the surprise.

And a few others…

---

Numerous jeeps drove deep into the field. In every direction dinosaurs were running. Not just one species of animals, but many in fact.

Roland was driving with Mr. Ludlow. Dr. Burke was with a member of this expedition. Dieter was driving with Carter, and Sam? He was driving with Arjay.

"This is…this is…this is amazing." Sam uttered as he and Arjay were trying to help capture some dinosaurs.

Arjay nodded, "I agree, my friend. But, remember. We're here to help Roland."

Sam asked, "You really think Roland can kill a Tyrannosaurus?"

He smiled, "If anyone can, he can. He and I have went on numerous hunts together. I knew if I mentioned an incredible target, he had no choice but to come."

"But don't you think this is rather dangerous? I mean, we're talking about bringing dinosaurs back to the main land. Here, they're at least on their own island, living out their lives, but you want to cage them and make them exhibits?"

Arjay said, "Don't tell me your getting soft. The American public, hell the world cares more about animals then they do their own kind. There's no law where we can't own clones."

Sam had to admit, that was true, "But still…"

"My friend, you've been spending too much time with Dr. Burke? Don't you remember why you want to do this, while he doesn't? Don't you remember all the secrecy? He is willing to help us with this expedition, but he isn't for killing a Tyrannosaurs. He thinks you are the same, but like everyone else, you aren't."

What was so different between the two? Why with all the secrecy? "It seems like this expedition has its own secret organization."

Arjay shrugged, "In a manner of speaking, yes. I suppose."

"I can understand that he doesn't want to kill a Tyrannosaurus."

Arjay nodded, "So do I, Mr. Kelly. So do most of the people, but he keeps forgetting one thing."

He looked at him, "And that is?"

Arjay replied, "If someone kills a clone, nobody will care."

------

Hercules watched with eyes widening as the Rex came charging forward. His head targeting the demigod with his jaws wide open. The ground vibrated with each foot stomping on the ground.

The son of Zeus pivoted to his right as the dinosaur charged by his left. Seeing the slight opening, Hercules punched the dinosaur in its left foot causing the Tyrannosaurus to loose his footing. He roared out in rage as the dinosaur collapsed onto the ground.

"I guess it's true. The bigger you are, the harder you fall."

Hercules noted the animal was rolling to his side rather fast and jumped to its feet. He roared and anger was growing by the second. The Rex turned around fast and raised his tail.

"Uh oh."

The tail slammed onto the Earth with a thud.

He lifted his tail to see the remains of his victim, but growled when he didn't see the demigod.

What he failed to notice was that Hercules was holding on for dear life on his tail. He started to climb it reaching the dinosaur's back. Looking around, he noted a vine that was hanging from a tree. Grabbing it, he slid down off his back and down his tail.

When the dinosaur spotted him again, he snarled. Hercules had to move fast. Taking the vine he caught he went for the feet. Wrapping it around the dinosaur's foot, he tied it firmly. Using the remaining part of the vine, he tied his other foot as well.

Hercules let out a breath as he completed his task. Running to get his attention, he forced the dinosaur to charge for him. But due to the vine, the Tyrannosaurus Rex fell to the ground with an incredible thunderous thump.

Hercules watched as the dinosaur fell to the ground again.

"Better watch where you step."

---

"Oh my god…" Sam uttered as the jeep approached a dinosaur that they didn't see on this island yet.

Arjay took his walkie-talkie. "We have a triceratops. Repeat. We have a triceratops seven feet away."

Sam got out of the jeep, "We're going to capture it?"

Arjay nodded as he waited for their response from Peter.

"Stay there another jeep is on the way."

The two walked slowly to the animal.

There it fed, the three-horned animal. It's large body breathed slowly as it continued to chew.

"The triceratops was herbivore, wasn't it?"

Arjay nodded, "Yes. They are herbivores."

Sam grinned in relief.

A few moments later, a number of jeeps came into the proximity of the two men.

Ten men jumped out of their vehicles and approached the eating triceratops. They brought out their lassos and headed for the dinosaur.

The triceratops lifted his head and spotted the men. He didn't move. Just continued to eat…

Until a person attempted to lasso him.

The trike snapped his head around and roared. Lowering his head, he charged the attacker and the man fell to the ground hard.

Many more of the men tried to snatch the animal, but it quickly swatted them away with his tail. He roared at them and charged another one. The whole time, his breath was heated, smelling of rotten and chewed vegetation and his eyes narrowed.

He was about to hit someone when his horn was lassoed. The animal tried to escape, but another man lassoed around the other horn. The trike shifted his head back and forth, trying to get free.

But stopped when two clamps tackled him on the sides. He hollered out in pain and snarled. He thrashed back and forth but failed to escape when the animal spotted ten more men approaching him.

---

Ian, Nick, Sarah, Eddie, and Xander watched from above a cliff as the scene unfolded.

What they saw truly surprised them. Herds of these animals were being chased by jeeps and motorcycles. Equipment that was specific for what seemed to be serving its purpose.

They watched as what seemed to be a whole different expedition chasing after these animals.

"Why would they do that?" Eddie asked.

Ian sighed, "This is why Hammond sent us here."

Xander looked at him strangely, "Sent you here?"

Kelly asked, "Are they?"

Sarah said, "They're taking them back."

"After you told me what happened on that island, Dad?"

Ian lowered his gaze, "Apparently Peter didn't learn from his uncle's mistakes."

"They want to open another park here?" Kelly asked.

Ian shook his head, "I don't think so. I think they're taking them back to the main land."

Xander sighed and said softly, "Great. Another zoo to get possessed by."

Apparently it wasn't soft enough as Eddie asked, "Possessed?"

Xander shook his head, "You don't want to know."

"So they want to open another park?" Sarah asked.

"This is about the dumbest idea in the history of mankind." Ian summarized.

"What do we do?" Eddie asked.

Nick said, "I think I should tell you guys. Hammond told me these people might show up. I'd thought we finish by the time they got started. In case they weren't, he did send a back up plan."

"What back up plan?" Sarah said.

Nick said simply, "Me."

---

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Title:Lost and Found  
Author:White Werewolf  
Rating:M  
Chapter:10  
Category:Buffy/Xander. Just like before. Some, but not allot. I'm taking this relationship very slowly to romance. Realistic if possible, and not forced.  
Summery:During a late night patrol, Xander gets caught into something he never thought possible.  
Disclaimer:I don't own anything. Nothing. Ziltch. Nada. Zip-a-dee-doo-dah! If you want to see what I do own, go to the site I designed for this series.  
Spoilers:Anything post "Becoming Part 2"  
Author Notes: This continues the Phoenixverse. I just finished the trilogy, and now the series can begin. Yay!

Crossovers:  
Buffy: the Vampire Slayer  
The Lost World: Jurassic Park

Hercules: the Legendary Journeys  
Quantum Leap

------

The rising moon bathed over the wilderness terrain as Peter Ludlow was huddled around by his team.

"Simply put, InGen is seeking limited partners to defray from some of our expansion costs. The prospectus you've been given by the board explicitly details our projected hardware and construction expensive. And as you can see by my two friends here," Ludlow then looked at two compys that stood in cages on a table in front of him, "the software is already fully developed."

Peter then turned to face a monitor, which viewed a room of men. His fellow chair people at InGen.

"One might say it would be up and running. In a moment, I'll take you through a stroll of the camp, and you'll see some of the larger and more impressive specimens."

* * *

"Talk about your caged animals." Xander uttered as he, Sarah, and Nick walked into a cleared location.

Ahead of them stood numerous cages. All housing one specific dinosaur.

"Wow." Nick said in agreement.

Slow and low rumbling sounds were heard as the three approached a caged stegosaur.

Xander asked, "That isn't the one that tried to squash us with their tail?"

Sarah looked at him, "That was a female. This one is male."

He questioned, "You can tell by just looking? For that to happen with me, I'm going to have to slide underneath and take a look."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "The female stegosaur…"

Nick glared at them, "Guys, focus."

Sarah nodded, "Right. Xander, go free the ankylosaur?"

"Ankylosaur?" He then scanned the caged dinosaurs. "You mean?"

Harding specified, "The dinosaur with armor."

Xander grinnd, "Right. I knew that. The one with the clubbed tail."

"Exactly." She responded with.

* * *

"But you don't bring the people halfway around the world to visit a zoo. You bring the zoo to them. San Diego is the perfect set. People already associate her beautiful city with animal attractions…"

"San Diego Zoo."

"Sea World."

A sudden chuckle escaped his lips as he started to circle his main table…"San Diego Chargers."

* * *

Nick grabbed the sliding door of the parasaur cage. Unlocking it, he opened the cage. 

Leaving it ajar, he followed through with a number of other animals. He then met up with Sarah and Xander. Together, they went for the last cage, the triceratops. As they reached for the lock, the dinosaur snorted some air.

Nick smiled as they did their final release.

* * *

"Mr. Hammond knew this. Before he ever dreamt of an island, he began construction on a amphitheater…very near to where your sitting now at the InGen waterfront complex." 

He sighed.

"But he abandoned it in favor of something far grander and ultimately, impossible. And so, the facility sits unused, unfinished when it could be completed and ready to receive visitors in less than a month.

And at that moment the wall to the tent collapsed as two long horns penetrated through the material shortly by a small third one. A growl entered the canvas. Suddenly the owner of the horns charged through.

Ludlow's eyes widened as he saw the emergence of the triceratops. It started destroying everything in site.

Behind the trike was more dinosaurs. A parasaur, stegosaur, anklyosaur, as well as others.

Jeeps and video equipment fell over as the stampede started to rampage through. Leaving nothing in its wake.

The trike then bent his head down underneath a jeep and launched it into the sky.

* * *

"Arjay, Howard, look out! Jump!" 

A crashing jeep landed from the air, engulfed in fire. Before it hit the tree that Roland, Arjay, and Sam were sitting in, the jumped off the branch and hit the ground hard.

* * *

Hercules suddenly felt the ground vibrate as he started to set a campsite. His head jerked forward as he saw a number of dinosaurs stampeding his way. 

"Uh oh." He uttered as he saw the incoming triceratops.

Lucky for him, the triceratops and what appeared to be a following ankylosaur and stegosaur were all herbivores.

The triceratops charged forward as the other two went their separate ways. He glared at the incoming opponent and bellowed out a loud moan. Gritting his teeth he launched himself.

Hercules took a few steps back and planted his feet firmly on the ground. Crouching down so he was eye-level with the animal, the demigod grabbed hold of the two taller horns.

The trike's eyes narrowed as he attempted to run him over, but Hercules wouldn't budge.

"Sorry to do this, but I don't have much choice." He then pivoted his footing while grabbing one of the horns. Holding a deep breath, Herc hurled the animal to his left sending him forward.

The dinosaur landed head first against a tree. Letting out a snarl, he got back to his feet and headed back to his opponent.

Hercules sighed as the animal approached him. "Guess the scientists were right. You're not too bright."

Herc then dodged the animal and swung back around, grabbing the tail. Starting to feel the strain from the animal's absorption of his strength, the demigod gritted his teeth and flung the dinosaur out of the way.

The triceratops got back to his feet and moaned aloud. He lowered his head and snorted.

Hercules shook his head. This didn't look good for the demigod.

But rather than the dinosaur charging, he swayed a little and collapsed on the ground.

Herc's eyes widened and ran to the animal. Kneeling down, the son of Zeus lowered his head and listened to his chest. Still breathing. He smiled. It just meant that the animal fell unconscious. He was certain in a short amount of time the dinosaur would wake up. This meant Hercules had to find another spot to rest for the night.

* * *

A moaning growl filled the atmosphere as a man entered a nearby clearing. Looking around, he spotted an animal caught in a bear trap on the dirt. 

Approaching to what looked like to be a baby Tyrannosaur, the man inspected the child. The small Rex was crying out in pain. Letting out a breath, the young man knelt beside the wounded animal and started to let the dinosaur out of his shackles

* * *

"That's the last time I leave you in charge." Roland said as he approached Dieter. 

Dieter felt disappointed as Roland walked past him, followed by Arjay. Sam took a look at him.

"What happened?"

Dieter answered, "The dinosaurs escaped."

Sam looked at him strangely, "How?"

"Wish I knew, Howie. Wish I knew. Mr. Ludlow was busy talking to his team back at InGen and all of a sudden a trike charged through the tent knocking everything over in its path."

Sam asked with worry, "Anybody hurt?"

He shook his head, "Nah. No serious injury. We're fine."

Sam pointed out. "You don't seem fine."

He glared at him, "I'm okay. Drop it Howie."

Beckett replied, "Dieter, I saw your face. As soon as Roland said that comment to you, you looked disappointed. Like you failed at what your supposed."

"What's with all the questioning, Howie? You were never like this before. And what's with all this stopping Roland with his Tyranasaur hunting?"

Sam shook his head, "One thing at a time, Dieter. We'll talk about the Tyranosaur matter in a bit. What I want to know is what happened? A triceratops that was captured doesn't escape by its own."

Dieter asked, "Then explain to me what happened, Howard. Explain to me how a triceratops could escape?"

The two of them continued on their walk as they continued their conversation. They weren't that far from the campsite, and the two started to inspect the cages.

"You're guess is as good as mine, Dieter. I don't know what happened. I was with Roland and Arjay. Then the jeep fell from the sky and almost killed us."

He shook his head, "I dunno." Dieter turned to look at him. "Since we're not having much luck with this conversation, why don't you tell me what's with the attitude? Since we left San Diego, you've been totally different."

Sam thought for a moment. "Let's just say that I reevaluated my plans, and realized what's wrong with Roland's plan."

"What do you mean wrong? Roland just wants to kill one. It's a challenge. All the big game hunters like challenges."

Sam nodded, "I understand the challenge part. Believe me. But I'm just worried what happens if he doesn't kill the Tyrannosaur. Then they decide to bring one to the main land, and then he got loose. How would you feel if San Diego got destroyed, and you were part of the reasoning? How would you feel?"

Dieter looked at him, "You think too much. Roland just wants to kill it. There is no plans for us on taking a Tyrannosaur back home. Peter has every intention on not taking one home."

Sam stated, "It only starts with the best intentions. Then things change, and the worst possible scenario happens."

He smirked, "Worst possible scenario? Yeah right? What could possibly happen?"

----

TBC


End file.
